Big Brother House
's live premiere in front of the Pinoy Big Brother House]] "It's a house like no other where cameras follow your every move and microphones capture your every word. This is the Big Brother House."— Big Brother U.S. (franchise) The Big Brother House is where the contestants stay during their time on the show. It functions as a real and livable home but is surrounded with several cameras, microphones and two way mirrors throughout the house. Although the interiors of the house are made to look like a house, it's actually located inside a studio where the production crew record everything through the two-way mirrors within a dark camera alley surrounding the house. Infrared cameras are also installed throughout the house which enables to capture the house while in complete darkness. The house has the amenities of a typical house. It typically has two to three bedrooms, a living area, a kitchen and dining area, a bathroom and toilet, a storage room, a backyard garden and a swimming pool. It has a special private room called Diary Room also called as Confession Room where the contestants voice out their feelings, give votes and usual talk with Big Brother. Some series like Big Brother Australia, Big Brother Germany and Pinoy Big Brother, there's an Activity Area/Arena where competitions and some tasks take place. In some franchises like Big Brother U.S. (franchise) and Big Brother Canada, there's a lavish room called Head of Household bedroom with a private bathroom and a spy viewing access to certain areas of the house. Each season, the house is renovated with a particular theme, usually being connected to the season's main twist. Some seasons may feature various themed houses ranging from an empty house to a two-neighboring houses depending on the twist. The Houses Around the World Big Brother US For more information about the Big Brother House in the United States, check out here. Big Brother Canada For more information about the Big Brother House in Canada, check out here. Big Brother UK For more information about the Big Brother House in United Kingdom, check out here. Pinoy Big Brother For more information about the Big Brother House in the Philippines, check out here. Big Brother Australia For more information about the Big Brother House in Australia, check out here. Big Brother Brazil For more information about the Big Brother House in Brazil, check out here. Trivia *The first ever Big Brother house is found in the Netherlands although it has been torn down already. *Big Brother Australia and Pinoy Big Brother has been using the same house location since their first seasons although extensions had been made throughout the years. *Pinoy Big Brother House has a facade that can be seen across the street when people pass by. Many super fans have taken photos in front of the infamous house. *Big Brother U.S. House is the first Big Brother house to feature a complete two-story house. **However, Big Brother UK House is the first Big Brother House to feature a stairway. * Along with the re-branding of the international logo in 2018, the Big Brother House also had a major change in the house layout by removing the two-way mirrors and camera runs and replacing it with high-tech robotic Cameras. ** Celebrity Big Brother 22 (UK) is the first season to have a house without any cameramen but instead have robotic cameras as their replacement in the camera runs. ** Pinoy Big Brother 8 is the first Big Brother season to completely remove the inner camera runs and two-way mirrors in the house layout, making it solely dependent on AI cameras scattered throughout the house. ** Big Brother Poland 6 is the first Big Brother season to have a house set in a real house instead of the usual customized "studio set" house. References Category:Big Brother Category:Terminology Category:Big Brother House